A birthday nearly forgotten
by SecretlyAWitch
Summary: The twins birthday has arrived and so begins a normal day for them.


Today was a special day for Tate and Liza, but to them, it was just another day of doing their jobs as gym leaders. The day would start the same just like all of the other days for the twins before something happened later on. As Liza and Tate grabbed their pokeballs from the healing machine they had in the back of the gym and were readying themselves for a few challengers before they stopped for the day. A little girl had just ran inside the gym and looked around to find the twins before the girl headed straight to the twins. Tate would nudge Liza in the shoulder, pointing to the girl with tears falling down her face, taking her time before she tried to speak.

"I lost my dear Skitty! I-I need help to find her! Please help me!" The girl cried out just as she wiped her tears away, a few sniffles coming from her as she soon calmed down. Liza approached the child before bending down on her knees, patting her shoulder a bit before answering. "Of course we'll help! It's our job of gym leaders to help anyone in need! Now stop crying and let's go find her, okay? Let's go, Tate! We've got a missing Skitty to find!"

Tate perked his head up just as his sister just said that before he crossed his arms, sighing a little. "Why do you have to include me? Surely one leader is enough for a simple task like this. Don't drag me into somethi-" That's when Liza sprang up from bending as she rushed over and delivered a hard enough punch into Tate's stomach to shut him up, angry that her brother tried to avoid helping out. A groan came from Tate as he hunched over, his hands holding his stomach as he pulled himself up. "Why'd you did that for? Jeez sister.. Fine! I'll help out. Let's get this over." He glared to his sister as she took the hand of the little girl into hers as they walked out of the gym minutes later.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since the twins had been outside, the two of them nearly searched the island high and low for the missing Skitty. The sun was starting to set and pretty soon the nighttime was going to come. Liza's eyes wondered around the beach where twins and the little girl were at. Tate would tilt his head down to look at the little girl, his arms once again crossing his arms before speaking. He was feeling annoyed having wasted time doing this. "Are you sure your Skitty was here? I have a feeling you are just making us waste our time." Lisa glared at him, rendering him to be quiet as he didn't want a repeat of last time. The little girl stomped on Tate's foot and huffed away as Liza followed right after her, shaking her head to her brother in shame.

"Maybe she jumped up into a tree? She must be so scared! Let's go!" She would tug on Liza's hand as she tried to drag her before someone spoke up, soon to be known as Wallace, a dear friend of the twins. "Oh, hey Wallace. Nice to see you here and stuff. Well, surprised is more like it. What are you..?" Liza and the kid would look at the Skitty that he was holding in his arms as it jumped down from his arms and into the little girls arms before she hugged it tightly. "Skitty! I missed you. You shouldn't have ran away!"

"Guess you can go home or something." Tate spoke up to announce his presence to them all, a slight wave coming from the boy that was directed to the older gym leader. "Hello, Tate. I hope you wasn't giving them a hard time. And now that this little job of finding her Skitty is all done, you and your sister should be heading back to your gym. I think something important might be happening there soon." The twins looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing why Wallace had mentioned that at all. Liza would take the lead with Tate and Wallace following right after her in going back to their gym as the little girl headed back to her house with the Skitty in her arms.

The dark was already arriving by the time the twins and Wallace had arrive at the gym, the gyms lights were strangely turned off as the twins took note of it just as they pulled up to the building. Surely they left the lights on when they left? Maybe one of the trainers mistook them leaving as the day ending for them all. Tate and Liza would take ahold of the doors and tugged on it, opening them easily. "Did anyone lock the doors when they left? I'm so giving the trainers a piece of my mind tomorrow!" Tate growled as he walked inside with Liza following behind, a sigh leaving her mouth. Click! All of the lights were turned on as a group of people yelled out, "Surprise! Happy fourteenth birthday, Liza and Tate!"

* * *

It was a surprise party for them! As the twins adjusted to the light that was shined on them, the people that had yelled out happy birthday were all of the gym leaders. Was it really their birthday? They haven't noticed that their birthday had came up so soon. Liza soon spoke up as she rubbed her neck, laughing a bit. "Thank you guys. We didn't notice it was our b-day so soon." "Clearly you should of been paying attention, sister. I totally knew it was." Tate grinned as he just lied just before being hit in the sides hard by the twin sister, Tate falling on his knees once again. "Brother is down.. Someone call a medic for me.." He groaned loudly. "Lets not pay him any mind, guys! You guys have cake for us, right?"

It didn't take long for the cake to be brought out, (Tate was still recovering as Wallace reminded him to be a bit nicer when he was around Liza.) and had the candles put in them before being lit up for the twins to blow out, (Tate managed to get up, albeit it took long enough to arrive that the candles were starting to melt a little.) "Say a wish and then blow out the candles, you two." Wallace mentioned just as the twins thought of their wish together, blowing the candles in a matter of seconds. Their wish? Something nice to happen to the other twin in the future, despite the occasional fight they get into.

* * *

An hour or two had passed after the twins had an enjoyable party with the other gym leader. Just as nearly everyone had left, Tate would grab Wallace's arm as he glared at the older gym leader before asking something. "You.. planned this, didn't you? You told that girl to distract us, right..?" Wallace just laughed and shrugged his arms, tasing his hands in the air. "My boy, whatever are you talking about? I didn't plan that at all. It was just a stroke of luck that it happened." He would make Tate let go of his arm before making his way back to Sootopolis City. "I'm heading to back home so you should close up the gym, sister. See you there later." He waved to Liza as he left the gym with an angry Liza following suit after him. Tate has a long night ahead of him with an angry sister who's going to make it hard on him..

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **It took me hours to finish this up, so hopefully I did a good job on it. It's been so long since I made a fanfic of anyone and thought of why not the twins of** **the Mossdeep gym? I never did a birthday fanfic, so here is my first of a probably few fanfics about birthdays. Hopefully people will like this when they come across it. If** **anyone wants to suggest a idea or two for my next fanfic, leave a review here.**


End file.
